


Orlesian Heat Can Thaw Ferelden Ice

by Lital



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Cold hearted, Darkspawn, F/M, Ferelden, Letters, Romance, Vigil's Keep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lital/pseuds/Lital
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Blight had ended- Orlais, Orlesian, everything hated by Ferelden, yet her she was not only sent there but also as the new Warden Commander of Ferelden. What were they thinking? The hostility was brutal but no, no she would never run from anything, especially the Wardens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Trip from Orlais

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InannaAthanasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InannaAthanasia/gifts).



> I Hope you all enjoy my writing, I am still learning, but support me if you like my story please enjoy and let me know what you all think. Thank you InannaAthanasia for supporting me with learning how to write story's you are my interspersion

Orlais, Orlesian, everything hated by Ferelden, yet her she was not only sent there but also as the new Warden Commander of Ferelden. What were they thinking? The hostility was brutal but no, no she would never run from anything, especially the Wardens.

None other than the orders came from Weisshaupt Commander of the Grey Wardens, there most respected older Warden named Kentella Caron requested upon hearing the news of the young female noble who had been recruited in Ferelden who died, but not much was told to Kentella at the time, but started to pack and prepare to leave at once, she was leaving the imperial court she had fought her way into, and made such a impression upon the empresses that she was welcomed among them at court to speak on behalf of the First warden, she was tough as nails, and it showed in her training she didn’t care who came up to face her, she would prove herself time and time again.

Empress Celene, had came and halted Kentella, from leaving right away due to the gift that was made of the finest quality armor, pure silverite armor for the new Commander, Kentella, graceful bowed to Empress Celene and accepted the gift with great honor before changing into it, and have it sent to be repaired while she was going to be away and ensure it most likely be a while before she could come to pick it up the blacksmith nodded his head and smiled. she headed to the docks to board the boat to Ferelden, and went to her room she had been given for the long travel, she heard a knock upon the door before speaking kindly, "Come in." she was stunned to her surprise to find a female in dragon hide plate armor standing there before her kneeling

 

"Dear lady what seems to be a matter, you do not need to bow to me, if you seek coin i will gladly give you some."

 

Mhairi stood upon hearing the request and spoke "Excuse me, Are you Kentella Caron?" she asked in almost a hurried voice, hoping to find Commander Kentella. Kentella shifted her eyes some as she picked up her 2 hand sword and started to sharpening it with the Wheatstone she had in her free hand

 

 "Indeed I am, who might you be and why are you asking for?"

 

Mhairi eyes widen seeing the Fair skin Commander with hair black as a raven that shined in the sunlight

 

 "I have been sent to bring you to Vigil's Keep Commander."

 

 Kentella gave a nod of her head softly as she sat on the edge of the bed and finishing sharpening and cleaning her sword

 

 "Might I ask your name?" Kentella asked in a soft accent that was not fully Orlesian sounding.

 

"Pardon my lack of manners Commander, I assumed you would have been filled in upon all that had happen in Ferelden, My name is Mhairi, a warden Recruit from Denerim."

 

Kentella seem to be intrigued by this young woman who keeps addressing her as Commander. But none the less just shrugged it off and gave a smile

 

 "Please do fill me in upon all that has happen, I wish to know what I can before I get there."

 

Mhairi started to speak "Well, the Blight was ended by the Hero of Ferelden; she herself gave her life to end it leaving her who had been exiled beloved and many who have traveled with her grieved deeply for young Female Cousland name Abby, her sacrifice instead of letting Loghain take the easy way out. Also Vigil Keep was given to the Grey Wardens. “ she paused and then continued “Loghain had been recruited into the Grey Wardens just a day before the big battle, Queen Anora retained the crown because Alistair had forfeit the crown all because of Abby recruit him, from my understandings, but I heard he is no longer aloud in Ferelden, Loghain I believe will be coming through before departing. Sorry I couldn’t inform you more of what went on, I wasn’t close when it happens. I was stationed in the Queen guard."

 

Kentella raised her brow and though for a moment before grabbing a piece of parchment and quill dipping it slightly in the ink pot and writing down a few notes to remind herself to take inventory when she arrived at the Vigil's Keep.

 

 "I did receive word upon, Warden Cousland's death, when we arrive I wish for some flowers to be sent to her family with my regards please Mhairi."

 

Mhairi looked up before speaking "Her family was murdered by Arl Howe, reason I am unsure of why, but many say he got what he was owed Her Elder brother Teyrn Fergus still lives but I will do as you request. But that's just hear say."

 

Kentella eyes widen as she heard what had happen. but lowered her head "Please I would like to be left alone to rest, Mhairi"

 

Mhairi understood the meaning of those words and quickly turned on heels and walked back towards the way she came in

 

 "We will arrive in a day or two, please rest while you can before we get there, we will need to walk a day or so to reach the Keep." Mhairi said as she stepped out the door and shut it behind her giving a soft sigh as she made her way back to her room.

 

A few days had past in the blink of a eye, once the ship had docked in Amaranthine port, Kentella had packed her belongings up and her two hand sword spawned down the center of her pack, Mhairi had greeted her that morning and informed Commander Kentella that the flowers requested to ask what sort of flowers she would like to have sent to the Highever Teyrn Fergus, she stopped for a moment to answer Mhairi question

 

 "I would like them to be White Rose's with a single Red rose in the center." Kentella told her, watching Mhairi dash off quickly, before returning at her Commanders side as she tilted her head up

 

 "Shall we be underway now?" She spoke softly to the Warden recruit

 

 "Yes Commander, This way if you could please."

 

 Kentella gave a slight smile as they headed upon their way to Vigil's Keep; a day had passed as dusk finely began to go down "We will make camp here for the night."

 

As they set camp up and had a small fire going to make meal, it was a soup with onion, salted beef, carrots and dried truffles, with a quarter bottle of fine red Ferelden wine added for flavor. Kentella stood, and walked over to the stew and stirred it slowly, the food smelt wonderful, as she eyed the recruit pulling a small hunk of bread out and a chunk of cheese to eat as her meal, as she reached over to determine if the soup was finished and in which it was. she walked over to her pack and pulled out two bowls and two spoons, she set her own bowl down first before starting to fill Mhairi bowl and handed it to her with the spoon, as she looked up in confusion

 

"Thank you Commander you are kinder then I expect after all the stories I had heard about the Orlesian's."

 

 She gave just a slight smile with her lips curled up to the side just enough, she picked up her own bowl and filled it and took her seat upon the ground, pulling a hunk of bread out and dip into the soup as she ate her own. After all was gone the fire started dimming down as they both retired to their tents for the evening to sleep. 

 

As the first rays of light started to come up over the trees she started packing her tent and other belongings up, as she let Mhairi sleep, she strolled over to the small pond and cleaned her face and then washed the dishes before walking back to her pack smiling softly, she went back and sat near the pond and sang softly to herself, her eyes closed some as she heard soft footsteps sneaking around before moving her hand to her boot to remove her dagger and slipped it out and threw it behind her at the ground of where someone was standing just a inch a way, someone who let out a large squeak.

 

"Sorry Commander didn’t mean to startle you." Mhairi told her as she stood up

 

 "Sorry Mhairi I thought you was something else, you all packed and ready to head out?"

 

Kentella said softly as she walked over and picked up her dagger from the ground cleaning it off and slipping it back into its holding compartment before raising a look as they picked up there packs and tents and went on their way silently, upon reaching Vigil's Keep main road, Kentella, felt some presence nearby as she drew her sword and prepared for a attack

 

 "The lack of a greeting by the wardens and No Villagers around, something wrong...” she told her recruit.

As they looked about, they quickly saw an ambushed of Darkspawn and letting out a loud battle cry out as she decapitated the Dark spawn that was near before her eyes widen as a Ogre approached them, she pushed Mhairi out of the way, as Kentella took on the Ogre herself as she screamed out to Mhairi to stay away from it. Kentella took the Ogre down with some problems but come out with a injured on her right arm, she ignored the throbbing pain as she and Mhairi made their way throughout Vigil's Keep saving everyone they could before coming to a halt as they came across a mage who had just finished off killing a Darkspawn.

 

A man turned around at being noticed as she stopped a few feet before him.

 

 "I didn’t do it." he had said

 

 Kentella quickly asked "you killed these dark spawn yourself?"

 

He gave a smirk "they helped some before they tragically died. Let me speak, I am Anders dear lady, I am a Mage and sadly a wanted apostate."

 

Mhairi spoke up "Apostate here."

 

"And sadly a wanted one” He told them as well

 

 Kentella shook her head "Look we haven't the time to talk..., we need to get these Dark spawn out of here fast, If your coming then join us, if not I will not speak a word to the Templars if they come seeking you I will tell them you’re dead, Now either get going and leave or come and fight, but I am leaving" she said in a hurried tone as she turned on her heels and took off through the next door with Anders following quickly behind.


	2. Queen Anora Comes to Greet the New Commander of Ferelden's Grey Warden's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Anora and Grey Warden Loghain Visit's Vigil's Keep To give them a Warm welcome

Kentella, Mhairi and Anders made their way through the keep, fighting off the Darkspawn along the way, threw the keep, Kentella wiped the blood off her face as she looked around for a moment before speaking

 

"Where the hell did all these dark spawn coming from, I was told the keep was well protected, and just how the heck did all the wardens that was sent here not since them coming"

 

She said in a angered tone of voice unlike her normal relaxed peaceful self that caused Mhairi and Anders both to jump at how mad she had became, it wasn’t till Mhairi spoke up that snap her eyes back to looking to Mhairi

 

 "Commander, I don't know, but we got to do something...”

 

Kentella raised her brow before glaring around the room they had entered that had by far the most foulest of smells

 

"Well, I am going to need help, and by the smell of the rotten flesh and something unknown. Let's hurry the smell is too over powering even for me." she let out such a evil laugh that sent shutters down Anders and Mhairi spines

 

Both of them whispered softly to each other "she's scary when pissed off, I would hate to be on the receiving end of her blade" Anders spoke in a hushed voice and they both nodded in agreement.

 

Kentella kicked the door to the next room open as her eyes widen seeing some short fellow fighting Darkspawn alone, he turned towards them and waving a hand before returning to kill another Darkspawn before him. Once the room was cleared he spoke up.

 

 "Well look what the arse brought in sure enough follow the screaming and sure enough you be here good on you" she gave a side look to the others next to her before Oghren spoke up

"Well if it isn’t the Recruit with the great rack."

 

Kentella rolled her eyes before hearing Mhairi speak "A prize for the wardens for sure."

 

Oghren gave a cheeky grin before belching loudly "Well they said the new Commander was a Woman, wasn’t expecting this sexy lady." he bellowed out some hardy laughs

 

 "That would be Commander Kentella, and who might you be??" she awaited answer before pinching her nose at the tip to avoid his smell.

 

Oghren gave a firm interdiction "The name would be Oghren and I come to try min becoming a bonafide hand at being a Grey Warden."

 

 The others kept hushed for a moment before Anders spoke up, “Wow a Dwarf who smells like a brewery, you never see that"

 

 Kentella snap at the two bickering to each other "We do not have time for you two to play such childish games." and both shut up intently she felt the throb on her arm sharpening in pain as they kept moving, they came across a fellow Mhairi rushed to the guy who was lend up against the wall and him and her spoke.

 

 "Commander this is Rowland a fellow recruit from Denerim.”

 

 Rowland spoke up in sharp gasp and pain "Com Com...ander." he spoke with such pain.

 

 Kentella looked down feeling deep sadness for him "I'm here Rowland, I am sorry I didn’t get here sooner."

 

 He started to speak again with Mhairi knelt down in front of him trying to help ease his pain "we only had a moment’s notice. The Seneschal order a counter attack but it was too late we was over ran. Please commander" was all he could say

 

 Anders piped up to speak "He looks beyond healing, how about a drink for the pain."

 

 Dwarf named Oghren chimed in saying something that sounded like he agreed and pulled what looked like a water skin and took a swig

 

 "This is not a Joke!" Mhairi screamed out at the dwarf. before Kentella knelt down before placing a hand on Rowland, shoulder as he spoke "There's something in my blood Com Commander" he splutter in pain

 

"I'm so sorry Rowland, if only I had gotten here sooner I could have..." her voice trailed off as she lend over and whispered softly into Rowland’s ear, he gave a nod of his head in agreement as he shook pulling out a small dagger like sword it was shorter then a sword but longer then a dagger, he held it to himself.

 

"I am Sorry Mhairi I have loved you but never could tell you how I felt." Rowland spoke to Mhairi

 

 Kentella murmured softly "Maker watch over you Rowland, Rest well Solider” she moved her hands and closed his eyes down and the weapon he had fell into his lap, he never got the chance to give to Mhairi.

 

 "Take his weapon he would want you to have it." Kentella spoke as she gave her a soft pat on the shoulder before standing up.

 

 Mhairi gathered the short sword and placed it on her hip slot were a dagger would have been, she gave a nod and stood up as she steeled herself as they made their way to the battlements, the Kentella pushed open the door and buzz sound in her ears rang loud as she waved to the others to follow slow but distant from her before leaning against the wall as she would slide down some, she grasp her arm and bit her lower lip as Anders strolled up to her she let out a hiss to him.

 

 "No, I will not let this stop me." she scrunched up her face to shrug off her injury like it was nothing but a minor cut, but in truth it wasn’t and her arm was starting to go slight chilled, her color of her face looked drained but didn’t do anything. She had indeed had injuries like this but not near as bad. Anders shook his head and noted that she was a stubborn as an ox refusing to move. He walked back to the others and let out a deep sigh. Kentella then stood up as she fought to focus on the task at hand, she heard voices speaking around the corner as she peek over to take a better look, as she heard Varel speak "Others will come Creature."

 

Anders spoke up loud as she rolled her eyes "It is talking."

 

Oghren had a odd timing before speaking “We’ll what are you waiting for let's kill the blasted thing and shut it up!"

 

 "Seems your words hold true, Take the Commander... Kill the others." The Darkspawn hissed in tone, the battle raged on for half a hour before being defeated and his head had rolled across the ground. 

 

Kentella walked over as she dropped to her knees next to the seneschal "Commander, I am grateful for your timely rescue.”

 

”It's all in a day's work, Sir." she spoke before getting to her feet and helping him to his feet and they both strolled over to the eager of the battlements and looked out onto the open path and noticed solders marching.

 

 Seneschal spoke quickly to the Commander "Seems we have more guest, hopefully they will be more welcoming."

 

They went back through the keep and went to welcome the soldiers only to find it was Queen Anora, Kentella knelt down in honor and the Seneschal followed in suit, as did Mhairi, soon they heard Queen Anora speak

 

 "I came to give Warden's a formal welcome, but it seems I was too late." Queen Anora eyes landed in front of her after asking Seneschal what the stats was and he said the wardens from Orlais had disappeared.

 

 Kentella stood wobbling slightly from the loose of blood, but force herself to focus "Yes your Majesty, I wish I had gotten here sooner, I am please to meet you, and my name is Kentella Caron your Majesty."

 

Queen Anora eyed her carefully and notices that most Wardens were ugly but this one was very pretty and held high posture and respect.  "I wish we could have spoken beforehand Commander, but it seems you have a much difficult task at hand now, I sadly must take my leave of the Bannorn call's and I must see to it that it's taken care of, I have faith in you Commander in ever right."

 

The Dwarf named Oghren spoke up rudely in front of all "from what I can tell you will need all the help you can get."

 

Kentella spoke with a smirk "you would be welcomed among us Oghren" and Anders chimed in "Becoming a grey warden good for you."

 

 The Templar behind Queen Anora sounded like she was ready to spit fireballs as she accused Anders of murdering Templars and he just argued back saying something about Justice being in a tumble.

 

 Varel finely spoke up and addressed himself "forgive my manners, I am Varel Seneschal of the Arling, and I thank you once again for the rescue, I will aid you in running the Arling."

 

 Kentella arched a brow and shifted her gaze to him as she spoke "The Arling belongs to the Grey Wardens not me personally Seneschal Varel." 

 

Varel spoke again "but as the equal of an Arlessa Commander."

 

Kentella shook her head and just dropped the conversation for now.

 

Queen Anora spoke again "If everything is handled here I shall take my leave unless you have something to add Commander?"

 

 Kentella gave a smirk that curled her lips that was splashed with deep red lipstick, "I do Indeed I hear by invoke the right of conscription upon this mage and recruit him into our order."

 

Templar interrupted only to be shot down by voice of Queen Anora "I believe the have the right, and I will allow it."

 

Templar female gave a nasty look before speaking "if that is what your Majesty wishes." before storming off.

 

Finely speaking up after a while Mhairi spoke "look forward to working with you ser mage."

 

Oghren decides he would as well "Welcome aboard Kid! Good on you"

 

 After everything had been said and done the Queen took her leave, and everyone headed inside to start the joining, the only member in the joining who didn’t survive was Mhairi, Varel spoke up for the doors to be opened and in tromped a rather well armored man with dark black hair slicked back caring a pack.

 

 "I came to offer my welcome commander."

 

 Kentella stood in a bit flushed eying the man before shaking her head softly "Welcome, I am Kentella from Orlais"

 

Loghain stood in awe of the Commander unable to get his tongue untied for a moment before speaking again "Pardon me; I am Loghain, once known as the hero of River Dane. But now being ship to Orlais upon order of my daughter request and first Warden of Weisshaupt. Seems fitting an Orlesian would be taking up here."

 

 Kentella shifted some with her arms behind her back and her injury healing under the cloth that was wrap around her forearm, "why would your Daughter request you there?" she spoke softly

 

 "I am sure you must have met her by now her name is Queen Anora, Queen of all of Ferelden" Loghain couldn’t stop staring at this beautiful warden standing before him, her lips full, fair skin with black hair that looked like water moving the way it did, and her eyes were an enchanting Sapphire blue, however much more wonderful then the gem it's self.

 

 "I, uh only dropped in to drop off some equipment before leaving. I am No longer wanted in Ferelden. Seems perfect place for them to send me to the one place I hate most of all." he gave a laugh that had caught the Commander's attention, and drew her in, which felt strange to her but she wasn’t going to admit it to herself.

 

 "Well Loghain, I wish you safe journey on your trip there and thank you for bringing equipment." she lowered her eyes modestly so she was not staring into his.


	3. Chapter 3

When Loghain turned on heels to walk away, he stopped dead in his tracks as he heard Varel speaking with Kentella; she had hiss in displeasure at Varel

 

"What? They want to do it now?  Of all the Blasted times I am busy." she let out before marching over to Loghain and spoke

“Pardon me for asking a slight favor, but could you possibly stay for a short while? I have a letter to give to you after I take care of the Local Bann's and such." a smirk curled her lips as she watched him for a moment

 

"Certainly Milady, I am heading that way anyway."

 

 She dipped her head in a nod with a smile that could melt any man.

 

"Please do excuse me while I go and change" she spoke lightly before dashing away and called to Varel "Hold them off while I go and change and that's a order!"

 

The other Warden's, Anders and Oghren, began laughing uncontrollably at their Commander as she came back with her hair looking like someone had stuck hay in it and she snarled loudly at them before Loghain came over to help her.

 

 "Sorry I am completely useless when it comes to doing my hair." she spoke looking slightly embarrassed

 

"Do not worry so much, I have a daughter and I use to fix her hair when it became messy." he chuckled lightly putting into a side bun style on the left leaving the lower half of her hair hang threw the middle.

 

"There you go Commander." he smiled to her while silently noting she had such soft hair like feather and as soft as silk.

 

He noticed a scent of oil she used upon herself that smelled wonderful to him, it was Rose and Jasmine, she would return the smile to him feeling her heart pounding slight inside her chest. It was not normal for her to feel it like this, unless it was from her having to hurry to change and run back out as quick as she did, as she wasn’t like most females.

 

 She called over to Varel "Let them in, I am ready now. Never thought I would have others swear themselves before me, it's strange to Me." she whispered to Loghain and waved her hand for him to follow her near the front of where she was to stand next to Varel.

 

 "Commander, many are here to swear their oath of Fealty to you."

 

She just shook her head as most of the hall was filled with nobles and Bann's of Amaranthine, before noticing a tall gentlemen in the back by the door's just standing there watching. She didn’t know who it was but she sure enough would find out sooner or later. After the oaths were sworn before her and everything was finished, Kentella mingled with the nobles and one rude drunken man named Sir Guy spat harsh words to her about her being a Orlesian, as Varel stood behind silently watching

 

"Good Sir, I am not here on behalf of the Empress, if I had my way I wouldn’t have come here at all. I was, however, ordered here by the Warden's to help out. There was no need for such language to me."

 

 Varel eyes widen as he listen to her before stepping in to speak "Commander, he only speaks what many talk of. What shall we do with him?"

 

 "Varel, I would rather avoid bloodshed, I would like him spared and let him sleep off his drunkenness. I know he speaks the truth, But if I am going to be here in Ferelden, I must work hard to earn my people's trust, not their hurtful anger. Let them speak of what they will learn in the coming months and hopefully it will show them I am no slacker, but just a normal person. I have had my fair share of hard throughout the Orlesian court; I will work just as hard to see to it that they remain safe."

 

Varel's mouth along with Loghain mouth was left open and speechless of what kindness she had shown to the people who didn’t even know her.

 

"Commander, the City of Amaranthine is the jewel Amaranthine heart, and must be protected." Bann Esmerelle spoke as she walked up to her. She walked way after she said what she wished; she left Kentella in a state of rather confusion. She then went quickly and quietly to stand by Varel and speak with him, Lord Eddlebrek and Ban Esmerelle

 

 "Both seem to want soldiers, but we cannot spare between the two, I want, and indeed hope, we can find a way to protect everything we can." Varel nodded before speaking "Do you wish to end celebration?" Kentella, nodded her head yes quickly before Varel spoke up "Clear the hall".

 

 Kentella sighed deeply as she kicked off her shoes to rest her feet from the tight form fitting shoes she wore that matched her dress before taking a seat in hall. Varel interrupted her as she tried to be at peace for a moment.

 

 "Commander, this is Teyrn Fergus Cousland, of Highever; he wished to speak with you.”

 

“Greeting's Milord how can I help you this evening?" Kentella spoke and greeted him in a kind way.

 

 Loghain on the other hand just watched without a single word spoken for nearly an hour and half.

 

 "Greeting's mi lady, I come to give you my gratitude and welcome, you wouldn’t be by chance the one who sent flowers to my home are you?"

 

She gave a soft smile to Teyrn Fergus without a word for a few moments "Yes Milord I am indeed, White Roses with a single Red rose in the center. I hope you didn’t mind Milord, she was a fellow sister in our order."

 

 Fergus lowered his head some while he spoke "She was the best younger sister anyone could ever had asked for, But I had hope you wouldn’t mind if I had a painting of her brought here, in her memory."

 

Tilting her head slightly as he spoke of the painting of his sister, she had wondered what the Hero of Ferelden was like, but she didn’t want to be rude by asking him questions.  Fergus watched her closely for a few moments

 

 "I is alright, you can ask about my little sister Abby if you wish too. I truly do not mind Milady." he said kindly to Kentella

 

 "Oh I am so sorry; I didn’t mean to get so distracted. You can bring her painting here. I am sure she would like that. But I had a wonder, what she was like?"

 

 Loghain shook his head as he spoke "Sorry Commander I must be going, maybe we will meet again."  He then grabbed a pack that he had of his own belongings leaving the one packed with Armor and weapons that he hate toted along with him. He started walking towards a door before being stopped again

 

 "Sorry I will go and get the letter for you Loghain to deliver for me, it goes to a Warden name Aden, he will help you get settle in." Kentella smiled and handed him a letter that was five times thicker then what most letters usually are but none the less he took it

 

 "It was a pleasure to meet you Commander, Feel free to write sometime to let me know how Ferelden has been, I will miss being here." he chuckled lightly as he turned and headed out the door and his face was flushed. He smiled to himself until rain fell and hit him in the face "I knew I hated this area for a reason, All the rain." he mumbled.

 

Fergus walked up behind the Commander and spoke "seems like you and my sister are much alike Kentella."

 

Nothing else was said for a few moments before she arched a brow "What do you mean Milord?" she had to ask because she was not sure what he was talking about

 

 "You and my sister seem to have a way to wrap males around your cute fingers." he laughed out loud.

 

She bowed slightly to Fergus with a smile "Excuse me a moment Milord, I need to take care of something real quick."

 

Turning to walk to her office chambers, she pulled out her desk drawer and frowned when couldn’t find the letter. She looked in another drawer, but still nothing. Where did she put it? It wasn’t like it was a small envelope easy to be looked over. She finally walked out of her office and went to Loghain and smiled

 

“I am afraid I cannot find the letter for you however, please help yourself to restocking here if you need supplies. We also have a parcel of food to help along the trip. Truly do help yourself to what you need." Kentella spoke kindly to Loghain, as she noticed his eyes widen slightly before gifting her with a slight smile

 

Loghain smiled and then pulled the large bulky letter from his pack.

 

"I believe this is what you might be looking for” giving her a wicked grin that made her stomach have a fluttery ripple that quickly rushed over her.

 

“I take it I already gave it to you” she blushed

 

What was it about him that made her feel like this? She had never felt flustered and such around any man. In fact many thought her cold and uncaring, but Warden Loghain certainly made her feel warm and more.

 

“Don’t worry I will never tell anyone about this” he actually winked at her and gave her a wonderful smirk.

 

“My thanks then”

 

“You have been kind to me even knowing very little about me, I am grateful for your hospitably Milady. Once I have restocked I will be heading out." Loghain told her softly. He then headed to gather supplies and realized he was becoming charmed by the new Commander. Between her kind words and actions and her obvious beauty, he found himself longing to know more about her and that shocked him most of all. The Lady Kentella was a mystery that he greatly desired to unravel.

 

His next thoughts were ridiculous, stay for a few days and learn more about the lovely Commander. Yet even as it went through his mind he found himself thinking of an excuse he could use to justify the sudden change of plans.


End file.
